That's What You Get For Waking Up In Vegas
by pecopec
Summary: The Psych gang takes a trip to Vegas for a trip. What happens when a mistake changes everything? I suck at summaries. Rated T just in case. *READ & REVIEW* please!
1. The First Mistake

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Gilmore Girls and I don't own Psych either.**

**Author's Note: Hey peeps! I decided to take a break from writing my Gilmore Girls stories and write one for Psych! It might be bad since I haven't written anything Psych related, so if it is then you don't need to read it. Oh, and if you don't like shules, then don't read this story. **

**Now, here is what has been going on in the story. Shawn, Gus, Juliet, and Lassiter were called into Las Vegas for a case. It starts with Shawn having a vision and solving the case. As for pairings, Gus has a girlfriend, Juliet has a boyfriend named Alex, and Shawn is with Abigail. There will be shules though, don't worry.**

_Chapter 1: The First Mistake_

_*_

_*_

* * *

"I can see it now! Kate she- she worked for the FBI. You thought she just wanted the drugs, but you figured out she wanted to bust you for it. But you couldn't go to jail, no, so you had to kill her. I see another person there, besides you. A woman?"

"Meredith Springer," Lassiter interjected.

Shawn removed his fingers from their pose on his head and shot Lassiter a look. "Lassie, there is a murderer right in front of us. Must you always try to be the center of attention?" Lassiter glared at Shawn while Juliet gestured for him to continue. "Yes, it was Meredith Springer. She was your girlfriend. She wasn't like you though because she felt guilty for being there. She was going to turn herself in-"

"But that would lead to the police finding him as the murder," Juliet added much to Shawn's dismay.

Shawn raised his arms in a questioning manner. "Seriously, you too Jules?" He asked. Juliet just shot him a look that read '_shut up before Lassiter tries to kill you' _before slapping her handcuffs on the guy and reading him his rights.

* * *

They brought the man they arrested, Cole Buford, down to the Las Vegas Police Station. The police force there took him into custody, leaving the SBPD gang with a free night before they had to catch their plane the next morning.

"Who wants to celebrate at the casino in the hotel? I think we need to par-tay." Shawn asked excitedly.

Gus turned to Shawn. "You know that's right." They bumped fists.

"There is no way I am hanging out with Spencer anymore. I am going up to my room. Night O'Hara." He answered gruffly before catching the elevator to escape another one of Shawn's comments.

"Well, Lassie is no fun," he turned to Juliet who was currently pressing buttons on her blackberry, "What about you Jules? You know you want to!"

Juliet looked up from her phone just long enough to hold up a finger. She finished typing the message, then turned to face Shawn. "Sure, but I'm not gambling."

She turned around and followed Gus who was walking towards the bar. Shawn frowned, "But your supposed to do something you regret in Vegas!" He shouted to Juliet who wasn't listening.

He jogged to catch up with the other two at the bar. "Three beers," He ordered, laying down a ten dollar bill.

The bartender handed Shawn the three foaming drinks. He walked over to were Gus and Juliet were sitting. She was texting away on her phone again while Gus was gabbing on about his new pharmaceutical route.

"They say using your cell phone too much causes cancer, Jules. You should drink your beer and forget about whoever you are talking too," Shawn said. He sat down and scooted his stool closer to Juliet so he could peer over her shoulder.

She glanced up unaware of his closeness. They both froze for a few seconds staring into each others eyes before Juliet turned away flustered. "Well, uh, you know we shouldn't be drinking on the job," She managed to shoot back.

"Lighten up, Jules, we are finished with the job. Now who is that guy your trying to text?" He pestered, trying to grab her phone.

She held it just out of his reach and Gus rolled his eyes. "Shawn, maybe you should try minding your own business," Gus suggested.

Shawn shot him a look then turned his attention back on Juliet. "Fine, if you must know I'm trying to reach Alex. He's my boyfriend. We've been dating for quite awhile," She confessed.

Shawn's face fell a little, and Gus wasn't the only one who noticed. "Well, that's great. Uh, congratulations." He said taken aback. Gus rolled his eyes again and smirked.

The group relaxed for a few minutes, enjoying the casual conversation and their beers, before Juliet's phone began to ring. When she saw who was calling her face lit up. That didn't go unnoticed by Shawn, who was starting to feel a little jealous.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I need to take this," She excused herself and hurried off into a near by corner.

Gus was looking back and forth from Shawn to Juliet. Shawn was doing all he could to not look over his shoulder at Juliet. "Shawn, please tell me you aren't jealous of Juliet and her boyfriend."

Shawn came back to his senses and scoffed. "Psh, no, of course not. I mean I have Abigail," He replied unconvincingly.

"Okay whatever," Gus smirked playing along. He glanced up to Juliet who was still huddled in the corner of the room. Her face had fallen into a frown and her eyes were starting to get red. He got Shawn's attention and motioned him to look. "I wonder what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I've never seen Juliet look that upset. She didn't even look that bad when Cantana escaped," Shawn said worried.

They continued to watch Juliet looking for anymore sign for a minute before she hung up her phone and headed back to their table. She stood behind her chair gathering her belongings while sniffling.

Shawn stood up and put a comforting on her shoulder. "Hey, Jules what's wrong?" He questioned caringly.

She straightened up, Shawn's hand keeping it's place on her shoulder. "Uh, Alex just, um, broke up-" Was all she managed to get out before breaking down and laying her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her and told her it was going to be okay while shooting Gus a look that said _'What am I supposed to do?' _Gus shrugged his shoulders and motioned that he was going to head upstairs to his room.

Shawn let her cry in his arms for a few more minutes before speaking. "Hey Jules, you okay?"

She lifted her head. "No. I mean I thought some-, no. I don't want to talk about it though. I just want to forget about it."

Shawn smiled and dropped his arms, "Now I can help you do that," He lifted his arm and waved at the bartender, "Can you bring us a round of shots man?"

* * *

**So did you like it or hate it? I hope they weren't too OOC. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll update soon if people like it!**

**Peco**


	2. Did We Really Do That?

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own it.**

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm happy so many people liked my first chapter. I'll try to update as much as possible, and I will be able to update faster in two weeks after I finish this huge project for school. Okay, well I will stop complaining now and let you read the chapter. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 2: Did We Really Do That?_

*

*

*

* * *

The sun streamed through the flimsy curtains and filled the room. Juliet let out a small groan as the bright light hit her closed eyes. The excessive drinking from last night had caught up with her and left her with a massive headache.

She tried to turn around to get away from the light but paused.

There were a warm pair of arms wrapped around her torso holding her against the body they belonged to refusing to let her move.

Juliet held her breath, scared to see who she was in bed with. _What if it's some creep?_ She thought to herself refusing to let reality set in, not realizing that the person next to her was slowly coming back to consciousness.

* * *

Shawn mentally cursed himself for trying to drown Juliet's sorrows with alcohol when he saw the light through his eyelids.

He unconsciously pulled the person next to him closer before he realized what he was doing. He panicked, but being as he had been in this situation at least once, opened his eyes expecting the worst possible thing.

The first thing his eyes met was waves of sandy blonde hair cascading along the pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut again.

_Shit_. He muttered under his breath causing the person beside him started to stir. _Please let this not be Juliet. Please, please, let it be some random girl._ He wished in his head, though he was sure it was her.

The last thing he remembered from last night was a table with five or six shot glasses and him and Juliet ordering another round. He was pretty sure he had drank much more because he had lost coherency after the fourth round.

He took a deep breath and unwound one of his arms only to use it to gently tap on the girl's shoulder. "Uh, Jules, is that you? 'Cause if it is, then we need to talk," He braved.

Juliet cringed inwardly when she heard Shawn's voice. Then she wished that he was the creep she had been imagining earlier.

She scooted over to the farthest end of the bed away from Shawn and turned to face him, pulling the covers up as much as possible.

"We do need to talk, but, uh, can we go and talk over breakfast?" She said, blushing furiously.

Shawn couldn't resist the joke on the tip of his tongue. "What? You can't handle my sexiness?" He asked playfully. Juliet glared at him, her cheeks turning an even darker shade of pink.

Shawn tried not to stare so hard when Juliet got out of the bed with the sheet still wrapped around her. She went over to the corner of the room and rummaged through her suitcase before gathering some clothes and heading off into the bathroom.

Taking a deep breath, Shawn rolled out of the bed and stumbled around the room gathering his clothes.

* * *

Shawn sat on one side of the table in the same button down shirt and faded jeans he had on the day before. Juliet sat across from him in an awkward silence wearing a pair of dark jeans and a t-shirt. They both had a steaming cup of coffee sitting in front of them.

"So…" Juliet began trying to break the wall of awkwardness.

"So…" Shawn repeated.

Juliet decided to get straight to the point. "Shawn, I think it would be better to just forget that this incident never happened. We made a mistake and we didn't even know what we were doing. Plus, you have Abigail. I wouldn't want to ruin your relationship over on meaningless night."

"But-" Shawn started.

Juliet let out a small smile. "Don't worry about me, Shawn, or my break up with Alex. I'll be fine. Now let's get outta here. We have a plane to catch in a few hours."

Shawn nodded and reached into his pocket. "Let me pay for the coffees then we can leave." He pulled out a folded piece of paper instead of his wallet. _What the? _He pondered. "I don't think forgetting is going to be so easy, Jules." He stated showing a worried Juliet the picture he had pulled out of his pants.

Juliet cast a worried glance down at her left hand.

* * *

**What is the picture in Shawn's pocket of? You all probably hate me for the cliff hanger. I hope you guys liked, because the whole bed scene was kind of hard to write. I know they might be a little OOC, but oh well. Reviews are welcome!**

**Peco**


	3. Can We Fix It? Maybe?

**Disclaimer: Psych's on my Christmas List…**

**Author's Note: He he! This story is so fun to write. I already have up to like chapter 8 planned out. I'm really excited. I also love all the reviews, thanks guys! Well, I will let you read this chapter now. Hope you like it!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3: Can We Fix It? Maybe?_

*

*

*

_Shawn nodded and reached into his pocket. "Let me pay for the coffees then we can leave." He pulled out a folded piece of paper instead of his wallet. What the? He pondered. "I don't think forgetting is going to be so easy, Jules." He stated showing a worried Juliet the picture he had pulled out of his pants._

_Juliet cast a worried glance down at her left hand._

"Sh-Shawn tha-that's a p-p-picture of us ge-getting, uh you know," Juliet stuttered. Her eyes were still glued on the photo in Shawn's hand.

"Married? Yeah," Shawn finished for her. He turned the picture back towards him.

The picture featured Shawn, Juliet, two girls they couldn't recognize, the waiter from last night, and someone dressed up as cupid in the background, who Shawn assumed was the preacher. Juliet was in a small white dress that Shawn recalled seeing in a pile on the floor this morning. He was wearing a light blue blazer over the clothes he had worn the day before. Shawn was placing a shiny ring on Juliet's finger.

"We have to fix this, Shawn. I mean, what kind of detective goes off to Vegas to solve a case, and then becomes a stereotype and-"She worried.

Shawn interrupted once more. "Jules, look, we can fix this. Let's just find the waiter from last night and ask him where we went. Then we'll tell the marriage dude it was a mistake and things will be back to normal."

Juliet's face lit up slightly at the mention of a solution. "Yeah, okay. Let's go find him."

Shawn nodded. Juliet stood up from the table and Shawn followed the motion. They got as far as the hall before running into Gus and Lassiter.

"Are you two ready to go? I want to be able to get home soon. There is too many hooligans in this city." Lassiter snarled at the pair.

"Well-" Juliet started.

Shawn knew they needed time and he was good at making up lies. "Detective Castle and Detective Fields needed me and Jules to come and stay another day. They want me to explain what happened more and Juliet here is going to help with the interrogating. They didn't want to hurt your feelings though, so we agreed to break the news. If you need to cry, Lassie, my shoulder's free." Lassiter just shot Shawn a look.

Gus shot him a similar look. "Shawn, you cannot be serious. Why would they want you?" He asked.

"Well, buddy, I solved the case," He answered, "Anyway, we better get going. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Have a safe trip back," Juliet managed to get out before Shawn grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along.

"If you don't stop pulling me, they are going to think something is up," Juliet hissed at Shawn. He still had his hand latched firmly around her wrist.

He pulled her into the bar they were at last night and let go of her wrist. "We need to find this waiter guy, okay? Now see if you can find him."

They both searched the room fully, eyeing everyone they saw. "Ooh, there he is!" Juliet pointed to the young man that looked as if he was in his mid-twenties.

"Good. Now here's the plan: I will do all the talking, since you couldn't tell a lie to save your life, and you will look cu, uh, just stand in the background," Shawn told her.

They slowly walked over to the waiter. He turned around and greeted them with a smile. "Look who it is," He exclaimed, "Shawn and Juliet Spencer! How are you two lovebirds doing? Came to say goodbye before you leave?"

Juliet glanced a worried smile at Shawn. "Yeah, we actually need your help, uh," Shawn shot a glance at his name tag, "Chad. Last night, my Jules here," He wrapped his arm around her for emphasis, "Left her purse at the church we eloped at. I kind of have a bad memory, and I forgot where it was. Can you give me the address?"

"Oh, sure man," Chad replied. He took his pad of paper and pen and scribbled down a few words, "It's just around the corner. I hope you can find it."

Shawn thanked him.

He and Juliet headed out the front doors of the hotel and headed off towards the chapel. They walked in silence, not really having much to say. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a small white building that said '_RJ's Wedding Chapel: Pick Your Theme and Get Hitched!_'.

They headed inside and were met by a small, round man. He had short, curly red hair, that was sticking out all over the place. He had on a slightly small dress shirt and his pants were held up by suspenders. There were beads of sweat on his upper lip and forehead that he kept dabbing at with his sleeve. He greeted them with a smile and adjusted the round glasses on his nose.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Spencer, what a pleasant surprise. Did you forget something last night?"

Juliet spoke up this time. "We wanted to talk to you actually ab-"

The man, who they only assumed was RJ, gestured for them to follow him. "Let's talk in my office," He said, the smile disappearing from his face.

His office was cover with stacks of different colored paper and the walls were painted a stained white. In the middle of the papers was an oak desk. There was to forest green chairs across from the desk where Shawn and Juliet sat.

"So, let me guess, you want me to rip the marriage paper up so you can go on with your lives and act like this never happened. I probably know your story, too. You met in a bar or a casino last night, got drunk, and decided '_Hey, let's get married!_'. Then you woke you this morning and realized you made a big mistake. Is that right?" RJ asked.

"Well, we act-" Shawn started, before Juliet elbowed him in the side.

Juliet put on a polite smile. "Well, that is sort of what happened."

"I don't have magic. You to are legally married. This means it will take eight months for the divorce to be final. It's to give the couple time to get over their problems so they don't make a rash decision. There's nothing I can do." RJ readjusted his glasses again.

"But isn't getting married a rash decision?" Juliet interrogated.

"Like I said, I can't do anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I have another couple ready to ruin their lives." He said before hobbling out of the room.

Shawn's mouth was hanging open and Juliet's eyes were watering.

* * *

**Sorry that it's late. I will be updating more often now, I just didn't have anytime this week. I tried to make it funny, but I probably failed. Anyway REVIEW!**

**Oh, I have a treat for you. Here is the summary for next chapter (not many spoilers):**

_Chapter 4: Shawn and Juliet are back in Santa Barbara. Gus is interrogating, Abigail is getting upset, and the SBPD is getting nosy._

**I promise next chapter will be up in a day or two!**


	4. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: Psych is not mine… yada yada yada…**

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm back! And soon.. Yay! I am happy. Less than two weeks until Christmas. This chapter isn't very good, but they are going to get really interesting soon. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Welcome Back_

*

*

*

Shawn and Juliet met Gus outside the Santa Barbara airport. "How was your extra day in Vegas, guys?" He had obviously gotten over his anger at Shawn for leaving him.

Juliet refused to meet his eye and Shawn rubbed the back of his neck. "You know, like regular police work." Shawn lied.

"Uh, huh. You don't sound to sure about that." He replied.

"Let's just get Jules home." Shawn said, climbing into the front seat.

The whole car ride was silent except for Gus asking a few questions. He gave up after a few minutes since all he got was one or two one word answers.

After dropping Jules off at the police station, Shawn dodged Gus's invitation for a movie night by saying he had a date with Abigail.

Truth was, he did. Six hours later. He needed time to prepare for breaking the news. He had never told a girl he was married before.

* * *

Juliet walked into to the police station head down, not meeting anybodies eyes. She walked over to her neatly organized desk and took a seat.

No later had she turned on her computer to stare at a picture of her cats did a voice interrupt her.

"Good afternoon, Detective O'Hara," It was Buzz.

She offered a polite smile. "Is there something you needed, McNabb?"

"I was just wondering how your trip to Las Vegas was. I tried to ask Detective Lassiter but he just yelled at me."

"It was, um, interesting." Juliet replied.

He looked started to turn away, but spun back around. "I heard you got to stay another day for interrogation. Why didn't Detective Lassiter get to stay?"

She thought about what Shawn had said earlier. _Lie_. "Well, Shawn was the one who solved the case, and, um, he got to choose who stayed. And h-he picked me," She stammered.

"Oh, well have a good day," He said. Juliet gave him a small wave. He smiled before heading off toward his desk.

Juliet sighed at the paper work of on her desk. '_This is going to be a boring day at work'_ she thought.

"O'Hara. My office, now," Chief Vick called.

Juliet blushed and headed off towards the doors. She sat down in one of the chairs across from the chief having déjà vu from the day before.

"Detective Lassiter informed me that you and Mr. Spencer stayed an extra day with the LVMPD. Now I do not remember giving you instructions to stay another day or getting a phone call from Chief Carlson about you staying either. Is there something you aren't telling me," She ordered.

'_Damn Lassiter. Always has to follow stupid protocol. What am I supposed to say? I can't lie to the chief!_' She thought.

"Well, the truth is, uh," She stalled, "my boyfriend broke up with me after the case so Shawn took me out for drinks to cheer me up. I realized the next day that I left my purse at the restaurant and I wasn't sure where it was. I was too embarrassed to tell them the truth. I didn't want to make my self look weak by saying I was upset from my boyfriend breaking up with me," She spilled out in a rush.

"Very well, but don't lie again. It got me worried. You are dismissed." She nodded.

Juliet groaned when she got out of office.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Shawn? You haven't said much of anything the whole night. Did something happen?" Abigail asked. She and Shawn were walking along the boardwalk near the Psych office.

Shawn rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, there is something I need to tell you, Abigail."

She got nervous. He hardly ever called her by her full name unless it was serious. "You can tell me."

"I, uh, Igotmarried." He mumbled out in a rush.

Her smile turned into a frown. "I really hope you didn't say what I thought you did." She growled.

"He, and, uh, what would that be." He chuckled nervously.

"I think you said you're married. But I must be going crazy because that can't be possible. I mean, no offense, but who would marry you? You are definitely not the 'settle down and have three kids' kind of guy!" She ranted.

"Gah, I am married alright!" He shouted gathering the attention of some people.

She slapped him with all her power. He grabbed his cheek. "I probably disserved that."

"Of course you disserved it you stupid jerk! You are cheating on this poor woman. I cannot believe I even agreed to go out with you!"

"Look I have only been married for three days-"

She slapped him again. "So you've been cheating on me?"

"No, I just had a little too much to drink and, well, yeah." He confessed.

Her face was as red as a tomato now. They had also gathered quite a crowd. "Just go to hell Shawn. Go. To. Hell." She cried before storming off.

Shawn headed back to the Psych office, two handprints showing on his face.

* * *

Juliet was concentrating hard on the game of solitaire on her computer. Her train of thought was broken with a voice.

"O'Hara did you get engaged recently?" She looked up to see Lassiter standing above her.

"Uh, what?" She asked confused.

He pointed to her left hand. "That engagement looking ring on your hand. It wasn't there when we were in Vegas."

_Crap_. Juliet thought. She glanced down at the studded wedding band on her left hand. "Oh this old thing? It was my mother's and it only fits on this finger." She lied.

"No, that ring is new. See, there's a little sticker in the bottom."

_You can't lie to a detective_. "Fine, can we talk outside," She asked.

He nodded. They got outside and Juliet pulled him over to the side. "Listen Carlton, what I'm about to tell you cannot leave your head. Don't tell anyone, understand?"

"Fine, now tell me why you have that ring on," He said gruffly.

She took a deep breath. "I got married in Vegas on accident. To Shawn."

* * *

Shawn walked into to the Psych office to see Gus watching a recorded episode of _American Duos_. He turned off the TV when he saws Shawn bright red cheeks.

"What has been with you today, man? You hardly spoke one word to me on the ride home," He questioned.

Shawn sat in the chair next to Gus's. "Look, I really don't want to talk about it."

"Well that's too bad. Why were you and Juliet not speaking? Did you do something stupid?" He gave him a look.

"Uh, maybe something did happen, okay. But I just can't talk about it now."

"Dude, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything. Don't make me go to Juliet." He warned.

"First off, I want you to know you really sounded like a girl just then. Second, no."

"Shawn, I'm picking up the phone-"

Shawn cut him off. "Fine, I'll tell you. Juliet and I, we got married, okay? Are you happy now?

* * *

**Okay, well this chapter sucks in my opinion. It's also kind of long so it took me a little while to get it up. Reviews are still welcome! And the next chapter will probably be pretty short. But I really want to start on the one's after.**

**And next chapter's summary:**

_Chapter 5: _

_Shawn and Juliet get awkward. Did someone say Gus to the rescue?_


	5. Gus to the Rescue!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych… blah blah blah**

**Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is pretty short, but I cannot wait to write the next chapter. It's going to be awesome! Yay. Well enjoy this chapter. Oh, and only 5 days until Christmas, I can't wait!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5: Gus to the Rescue!_

*

*

*

Gus and Shawn were sitting in the Psych office the next morning messing around on their computers when the phone began to ring.

"Hey Gus can you get that? I'm about to beat this level and I can't pause." Shawn asked his friend, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Gus rolled his eyes, but reached to get the phone anyway. "You've reached Psych, the psychic detective agency. How may I help you?" He asked the caller.

Gus let out a few 'uh-huhs' then ended with a 'We'll be there immediately'. "That was the Chief," Gus to Shawn grabbing his coat and tossing Shawn his, "They got a case for us. And we need the money."

Shawn held up a finger. "No, not really. I can just borrow your credit card."

"Shawn!"

"Plus, I really need to beat this level. I'm about to get a new high score!"

Gus let out a sigh and walked up behind Shawn's chair and turned his computer off.

"What did you do that for?" Shawn whined.

"Shawn, we are going to the station." And with that, Gus dragged Shawn out of the Psych office.

* * *

When the duo arrived at the station Gus began to get out of the car until he realized Shawn hadn't moved.

"We're here, Shawn. You can get out of the car."

Shawn turned to look at Gus. "Maybe you should go in and see what they want, then come back and tell me about it. Oh! You can tell them I have the psychic flu!" He suggested.

Gus narrowed his eyes. "Is this about Juliet?"

Shawn scoffed. "Pshh, no! Why would you think that?"

Gus had moved around to the passenger side of the car and opened Shawn's door. "Because usually you have to drag me kicking and screaming. Are you going to tell my why you don't want to go into the station, or can we just go in now?" He asked Shawn while giving him a quizzical look.

"I don't have a problem. Let's go."

* * *

Shawn and Gus strode into the police office only to be met by Chief Vick pulling them into her office. Lassiter and Juliet were already there.

Normally, Shawn would have gotten as close to Juliet as he could, but today he stood as far away from her as possible without looking suspicious.

He didn't miss Lassiter's unusually harsh glare, though.

The Chief went over their latest case assignment but all Shawn and Juliet were thinking about was adverting each other's glances and trying to think about what to say to each other if they had to.

This didn't go unnoticed by Gus either.

When the Chief had finished, Lassiter excused himself, mumbling something about having better things to do than mess with Spencer.

Gus decided it was time to speak up and do something about the problem. First he had to get Shawn and Juliet alone. "How about we go back to the Psych office so we can go over the case file so far?"

They just nodded.

* * *

After they got back to the Psych office, Gus locked the doors so they couldn't escape.

He walked in to the main room to find them sitting on opposite sides of the room. "Okay, this has to come to an end you guys." He said startling them both.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Juliet tried to play it cool.

Gus gave her a look. "You know what I'm talking about. And so do you, Shawn. You two have been avoiding each other like you can't stand each other. Now I realize you two getting marri-"

Juliet cut him off and turned to Shawn. "You told him?"

"I didn't have a choice. He was questioning me until I cracked. I can't help that I'm weak!" He defended.

"Look, the eight months are not going to pass any faster if you completely ignore each other, than if you go on with your everyday lives."

Shawn and Juliet let Gus's words sink in. "He has a point, Shawn."

Shawn nodded his head. "You're right. We're good?" He held out his arms.

Juliet laughed and nodded. "Yeah, we're good," She agreed, dodging his hug, "Now, let's get to work on this case!"

* * *

**Short, not very good. Sorry for the late upload. They are also a little out of character. I am going to try to upload two chapters tomorrow. Reviews are like an early Christmas present :)**

**Next Chapter:**

_Chapter 6: What is with the pest control at Shawn's apartment? And why is he on Juliet's doorstep with his bags packed? _


	6. But the Inn is Full!

**Disclaimer: Psych isn't mine… Blah blah blah**

**Author's Note: Yay! A new chapter. Okay, well the story is going to be a lot better in my head from now on (That doesn't really make any sense, but oh well!). Thanks for the reviews as always, and enjoy this chapter.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 6: But the Inn is Full! (And I Refuse to Stay With my Dad)_

*

*

*

Three weeks had passed since Shawn and Juliet had agreed to let the incident not affect their friendship. Things had ran smoothly since then.

The two solved more cases in the last three weeks then they had in two months. The Chief was almost convinced that they should be partnered for every case. Lassiter disagreed.

Everything was going perfectly for Shawn until he woke up in the middle of the night on Thursday when he had gotten up for his semi-usual midnight snack **(A/N: These will have a pretty big part later in the story… hint hint)**.

He had trudged tiredly into the corner of the old laundry mat that he had labeled his kitchen. His sleepy state was gone when he noticed he had not one, but two unwanted visitors in his apartment.

"Ahhh!" He screamed when he saw the mice, "Uh, you must be the new neighbors. W haven't met yet. And, I didn't ask for roommates so could you and Mrs. Mousy just find another place to live."

The two mice saw Shawn and ran down the counters and into a crack in the wall. "Great," Shawn mumbled, "I'll have to get the pest control guys out here. I'll call them tomorrow morning."

He checked they crack where the mice had disappeared to before going back into the bedroom to get lost in slumber.

* * *

The next morning Shawn had called the pest control company and they had arrived at 11 before he could go to work at the Psych office.

After a long day of helping Juliet work on cold cases as an excuse to spend time with her Shawn had come back to his apartment ready to go to sleep.

He was met with the pest control man who's nametag read Greg. Greg spoke up. "I'm sorry Mr. Spencer, but it seems as if there is a whole family of mice in the walls here. Plus, you have a slight termite problem. You can't stay at your house for at least two weeks now. You can gather your stuff and we will call you when it is safe to live here again."

* * *

Shawn had protested a little but decided it was a fight he couldn't win and headed off to Gus's house.

He stood in front of the closed door and knocked for the second time. He was about to knock again when the door finally opened, revealing Gus with his fire truck pajama pants on but no top.

"Shawn what are you doing at my house at 11 o'clock at night?" He asked annoyed.

Shawn tried not to snicker at the sight of Gus, "I need a place to stay for the next two weeks," He stated trying to get around Gus.

Gus blocked the door so Shawn couldn't get in. "I'm sorry, but you can't stay here, Shawn. I'm sure your dad would like the company. Or maybe Juliet." He said before closing the door in his face.

"Gus!" Shawn shouted, beating on his friend's door. There was no answer.

He gathered his bag off the floor and headed back to his motorcycle.

The next place he arrived was on Juliet's doorstep. He stood nervously and knocked twice.

The door open a minute later. A tired looking Juliet stood on the other side. "Uh, Shawn, what a nice surprise. Do you need something?"

Shawn took a deep breath. "I was wondering if I could stay with you for this week and maybe next week. But before you answer I want you to know I already asked Gus and staying with my dad is a last resort. So, can I?"

Juliet thought it over for a few seconds before answering. "Sure," She said moving aside to let her guest in, "You can stay in the guest room. But, I do have some rules. Number one, you have to make sure…"

* * *

**Okay, well this one was pretty short. I am not sure if I liked it much. I know I was going to try to do two chapters today but I was really busy. Anyway, Review!**

_Chapter 7: The park, out to lunch, the beach, oh my! Our favorite (non)couple is spending more time together outside of work. Could this be a change for the better?_


	7. We’re Getting Better At This, Right?

**Disclaimer: Psych isn't mine… Blah blah blah**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late updates! I had to baby sit my little cousins yesterday and they are absolutely insane, so I was busy from eight in the morning until eight at night. Twelve hours of pure torture! Anyway, enough of my complaining. This chapter takes place 2 or 3 weeks after my last one. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 7: We're Getting Better At This, Right?_

*

*

*

Shawn and Juliet had gotten into a regular schedule since he 'temporarily' moved in, even though neither of them had mentioned him moving out.

Juliet shoveled three pieces of bacon on two plates of eggs. She walked over to the other end of her kitchen to hand Shawn one of the plates, which he traded with a steaming cup of coffee.

He grabbed his own cup of black liquid and joined Juliet at the kitchen table, stealing part of the newspaper when he got there.

"So what's the plan for today?" Shawn asked not looking up from the newspaper in front of him.

Juliet took a sip of her coffee before answering. "Can you bring lunch to the station today? I can't go out. And we can go to the park today after work if you would like. Sound good?" She looked up from her section of the newspaper to meet his eyes.

Shawn stopped shoveling eggs and bacon into his mouth. "Mmm hmm. I ca do dat," He said with his mouth full of food, "Chinese?"

"Chinese is great," Juliet agreed.

* * *

The day had gone by really fast for both Shawn and Juliet who were both anxiously waiting for their trip to the park.

Shawn arrived at Juliet's apartment first, which was probably a good thing because he usually took longer to get ready then Juliet did. She arrived five minutes later, rushing through the door.

She walked past the guest bedroom, quickly looking through the crack to see Shawn doing his hair. She let out a small chuckle.

She made her way back to her room to quickly pull on some jeans and a t-shirt. Shawn and her had been hanging out all the time since Shawn had started staying with her. She wasn't used to having someone else living with her, but she was starting to enjoy having his company.

They got into Juliet's car five minutes later with Juliet driving. She didn't trust Shawn to drive her car.

"Hey, Jules, can we go pick up some food?" Shawn asked when they were a block away from the park.

Jules took her eyes off the road for a second to look at him. "I'm making this new pasta recipe when we get home. I think you can wait. And anyway, we are already at the park."

"But I'm hungry!" Shawn whined getting out of the car.

Juliet joined him walking along the trail. "If you're a good boy, I'll buy you an ice cream." She bargained.

"Okay, I'll behave, mommy," He teased.

Juliet pushed him playfully into the bushes.

They walked for a little while longer in comfortable silence until they came to the playground.

"Ooh ooh! Jules! Let's go on the swings!" He said excitedly before grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the swing set.

They jumped on two available swings and tried to see who could go faster. Juliet couldn't stop laughing. Shaw jumped off of his swing and started flapping his arms like a bird. Juliet followed his movements and met him on the ground still laughing hysterically.

Shawn jumped up and offered his hand to help Juliet. She accepted but dropped it when she stood up.

"Now let's go get some ice cream!" Shawn shouted, running towards a nearby cart.

* * *

The next morning they sat at the breakfast table again, getting ready to discuss the day's plans.

"I chose yesterday. What do you want to do?" Juliet asked, mouth full of cereal. She hadn't cared about being such a lady around him.

"Well, the Chief asked me to look over some cold cases today, so you might can help me on that. We can go out to lunch at that new Italian restaurant down the street and we can go to the beach tonight."

Juliet smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

Shawn had headed back to Juliet's house after they went out to lunch to prepare for their trip to the beach.

He had called Gus for how to make the trip to the beach like a date. Gus told him to bring dinner.

So Shawn had dug through piles of stuff in Juliet's hall closet to find a picnic basket. He warmed up some left over spaghetti from lunch and put it in an insulated bowl. Then he found some wine and placed it into the basket too with two glasses and a blanket.

He ventured into Juliet's room and took a pair of her jeans, remembering she wore a long sleeve t-shirt under her blazer today.

He got their jackets and the packed picnic basket and hopped on his motorcycle and drove to the police station.

Juliet was surprised to see him and even more surprised when he dropped the jeans and jacket in her lap and told her to change. He went back out and waited for her at his motorcycle.

When she got out of the station she protested, but in the end took the helmet and hopped onto the back of the motorcycle. Shawn felt Juliet's grip on his waist when he got on the road.

The gesture made him smile.

* * *

When they arrived at the beach, Shawn grabbed the picnic basket from under his seat with got a gasp out of Juliet.

They ate dinner in comfortable conversation before packing up the basket. They both got up, but Shawn pulled her the opposite direction from the car. She let his hand slide down her arm and shyly snuck it into her hand.

He then proceeded to pull her towards the ocean running and laughing. Juliet couldn't help but laugh either as they ran through the water washing up to shore. By the time they were out of breath, they were soaked in water up to their knees and shivering cold.

Juliet was too busy laughing to realize Shawn had stopped running ten feet ahead of her and ran straight into him. She let on a surprising amount of force which caused Shawn to fall, taking Juliet down with him.

He landed with a thud, back to the sand and Juliet on top of him. She gazed down into to his eyes and unconsciously leaned in.

_This is it! _Shawn thought. _She's going to kiss you! Oh, crap. I hope I don't have garlic breath from the spaghetti!_

Shawn lifted his head slightly and their face moved a little closer.

Then Juliet's phone rang, causing Shawn and Juliet to bump noses and jumping away from each other.

Juliet held her hand over her nose and looked at Shawn who was sitting a few feet away. "I think we, um, should get going."

"Yeah, it's , uh, getting late," Shawn agreed.

* * *

**Okay, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am going to try to update a few tomorrow, but knowing me, I'll be busy. Anyway, Review!**

_Chapter 8: Gus invites Shawn and Juliet out for drinks with him and his girlfriend. It wouldn't be fun without a little jealousy, now would it?_


	8. What? Me Jealous? Pshh, No…

**Disclaimer: Psych isn't mine… Blah blah blah**

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas Eve people! Here is a chapter for you guys. I really hope you enjoy it. I am going to try to update again today.**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8: What? Me Jealous? Pshh, No…

*

*

*

Shawn walked into the Psych office the next day with a lot on his mind. He couldn't help but replay the scene on the beach over and over in his mind. His feelings for Juliet had also gotten a lot more complicated.

I mean, sure Shawn had always liked Juliet in a friendly sort of way. And he always saw her as a possibility to date, but being with her would be complicated. They worked together and there was always a chance that things could go sour. How awkward would that be?

But recently the feelings that had always been there seemed to develop into something more. Shawn had actually started to think about what his life would be like if him and Juliet were together.

Gus, of course, noticed the change in his best friend's mind state. "What's up, Shawn? Are you still mad at me for not letting you stay at my apartment? Because that was like three weeks ago and-"

"Dude, I don't care that you left me, your best friend, hanging. I'm staying with Jules. And honestly, she's a better roommate than you." He interjected, sitting down at his desk.

Gus raised his eyebrows. "So this is about Juliet?"

Shawn narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Shawn?"

"Okay, fine. This is about Juliet," He paused for a second, contemplating if he should tell Gus what had happened, "Yesterday, when I called you for advice on what to do for a nice dinner on the beach, it was for her. And we had fun. Then she almost kissed me, but someone called her. I just don't know what to do."

Gus rolled his eyes. "You could tell her how you feel."

Shawn gave him a look. "I can't do that. I'm a guy."

Gus shrugged his shoulders and thought for a second. "Hey, how about you and Juliet come with me and Kim **(A/N That's Gus's girlfriend)** for drinks tonight. Flirt with some other girls and make her jealous. Then she will tell you how she feels."

"You really think it will work?"

"Worth trying."

Shawn nodded and picked up the phone to call Juliet.

* * *

All four of the friends arrived at the bar in Gus's car. Juliet was busy talking to Kim, so Shawn decided to share his plans with Gus.

"Okay, so I go in there and flirt with one girl and you do the signal," He did a small wave, "When you think Juliet is jealous enough. Got it?"

Gus nodded and they followed the girls into the bar.

Shawn was busy eyeing the room for any potential girls to make Juliet jealous with when a waiter came to the table. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Four beers is fine," Gus ordered for everybody.

"Would you care for some pretzels with your beverages?"

"Uh, sure."

"Okay, it will be a second." He replied walking away. He arrived a few minutes later, with a tray of four beers.

They all thanked him and Shawn stood up from the bar stool he was sitting on. "I'll be back you guys."

Juliet placed a hand on his arm. "Where are you going?" She asked quizzically.

Shawn almost felt bad for trying to make her jealous. "I'm, uh, going to talk to those girls over there. I'll be back later."

Juliet's face fell, and she pulled her hand away fast. "O-okay."

Shawn walked over to a blonde chick with clothes that were three times too small for her. He started to flirt with her half-heartedly.

Juliet was blinking back tears. "Could he seriously be interested in that slut!" She exclaimed, "You know what, two can play that game." She stated and got up from her seat to flirt with a good looking brown haired guy, making sure Shawn was looking.

Shawn stared, hurt, and left the blonde to go talk to Gus, who was exchanging looks with Kim.

"Gus, you said making her jealous would work. She's flirting with other guys!" He exclaimed, pointing at where Juliet was standing with the guy.

Kim turned to Gus. "Gussy, why would you say that. That is the worst idea ever," She turned to Shawn, "You obviously made her upset. You should have just told her how you feel."

Shawn glared at Gus. "Can we just get out of here?"

"Fine." Gus sighed.

Shawn followed after him, not stopping to get Juliet. Kim grabbed her arm and told them they were leaving.

When the four got into the car, Shawn and Juliet scooted as far away as possible from each other and refused to look at each other.

They arrived at Juliet's apartment and stomped to their separate bedrooms, not bothering to give an explanation about the night's events.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. I am going to try to update once more today. Reviews are like presents. And I love presents. Ha ha.**

_Chapter 9: An unexpected visitor interrupts Juliet and Shawn. And she isn't very happy about the fact that her daughter got married and didn't tell her about it._


	9. Midnight Snacks Almost Kisses

**Disclaimer: Psych isn't mine… Blah blah blah**

**Author's Note: Ahh, I'm back again peeplies! I hope your Christmas Eve is wonderful. Or if you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope your having a wonderful December 24th! Well, enjoy chapter 9!**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 9: Midnight Snacks, Almost Kisses, and Unexpected Guests

*

*

*

Shawn and Juliet had stormed into their rooms after they had gotten home from the terrible night out. Well, it was terrible according to Shawn.

He had gotten up at one in the morning, hungry, since he hadn't had anything but a couple of pretzels at the bar.

He opened up the freezer door and grabbed the pint of pineapple ice cream he had convinced Juliet to buy when they were at the grocery store last week. He went over to grab a spoon out of the drawer and looked up to see Juliet standing in the doorway.

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed, dropping the tub of ice cream, "You about gave me a heart attack." He breathed out, putting his hand on his chest for emphasis.

Juliet started laughing and picked up a towel off the counter and started to clean up the bits of flavored ice starting to melt on the linoleum floor. She stood up and put the dish cloth on the counter in the corner.

When she turned around, Shawn was standing in very close proximity, causing Juliet to back up against the counter even further.

"Uh, Wh-what are y-you doing, Shawn?" She stuttered, her face starting to get red.

"I need to tell you something."

"And what is that?"

Shawn closed his eyes for a second before staring into Juliet's penetrating blue eyes. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior tonight, Jules. I shouldn't be flirting with other women when I'm married."

"Shawn, I-I thought we-" Shawn put a finger on her lips to stop her from speaking.

He dropped his finger and put his hands on both sides of the coutner so she couldn't escape. "Juliet, please don't say anything yet. I need to tell you something. I, um well, I really like you Jules," He chickened out.

Juliet leaned in so there chests were touching. "I really like you too, Shawn." She admitted.

Shawn leaned his forehead against hers and began to close the distance between their mouths.

He jerked his head up at the sound of the door opening.

"Juliet, honey I'm here." Called a voice from the hall.

Shawn and Juliet jumped completely apart. "Crap, what is she doing her?" Juliet murmured to herself.

Shawn looked at her confused. "Who?"

"Well her mother, dear," The voice said, appearing with a body at the door. She went over to were Shawn was standing, "Marianne O'Hara."

Marianne O'Hara had the same blue eyes and blonde hair as Juliet, but her hair was short. She looked like an older version of Juliet.

"Shawn Spencer, nice to meet you Mrs. O'Hara." He accepted her hand.

She pulled him into a hug. "Nonsense. Call me Marianne."

"Uh, mom, what are you doing here?" Juliet interjected.

"Well I called you earlier telling you I would be coming. I'm going to visit my old friend Maudie Brookman who lives in Greenfield, and I couldn't drive all the way today, so I wanted to surprise you. We can go out to breakfast tomorrow morning," She turned toward Shawn. "You must be Juliet's boyfriend."

"Husband," He said without realizing it. Hi mouth dropped open when he realized what he had done. Juliet glared at him and her mom was astonished.

"Husband?" Marianne asked, placing her hands over her chest.

Shawn glanced a worried look at Juliet. "Mom, there is something Shawn and I need to tell you. Maybe we should go sit down in the living room," She said leading her mother to the couch, "Well, Shawn and I, we work together. He's a psychic for the SBPD. Anyway, recently we had to go Las Vegas for a case and well we had a tad bit too much to drink one night and yeah."

"So, you are in a relationship?"

"No," Shawn answered, shaking his head.

"Well then why are you living with my daughter?"

"Mom, Shawn's apartment was evacuated for pest control so he is staying with for a little while." Juliet explained.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm tired from my drive. Can we go to sleep. We will talk more in the morning."

Juliet stood up. "Yeah, um you can stay in my room."

"Well let's go!" Marianne said, getting up too and heading down the hall.

Juliet started after her, but turned back to Shawn and sent him an apologetic smile. _We'll talk about it tomorrow_, she mouthed.

Shawn nodded.

* * *

**Yay two chapters in one day. I hope you have a wonderful night and that you get everything you want tomorrow morning from Santa. I will update with the Christmas special tomorrow. Goodnight and review!**

_Chapter 10: It's time for the annual SBPD Christmas party. Shawn gets Gus's advice for the perfect gift. Can some mistletoe bring Shawn and Juliet together?_


	10. Christmas Surprises

**Disclaimer: Psych isn't mine… Blah blah blah**

**Author's Note: Ho, ho , ho, Merry Christmas! I hope you guys got some awesome gifts! I got a lot of the things I wanted. And now here is a present from me to you, Chapter 10! Yay! Okay, well enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 10: Christmas Surprises

*

*

*

The following morning, Shawn and Juliet took Marianne out to breakfast at the diner. They ordered bacon, eggs, toast, and potatoes.

After breakfast, Marianne had to leave so she could get to her friend's house on time. She said goodbye to her daughter and Shawn and was on her way.

Juliet had to leave right after her mom left, to help prepare for the annual SBPD Christmas Party. Shawn, disappointed, had nothing to do all day. Then he realized he had yet to get Juliet a present.

"Gus, I need your help," He told his friend on the phone.

"Last time I gave you my help things didn't go too well."

"Can you just tell me what you got Kim for Christmas. I have no idea what I'm supposed to give Jules," He pleaded.

"It's Christmas already! What do you mean you haven't gotten her a gift yet?"

"The only person I have ever picked out a gift for was mom. And I am pretty sure Jules doesn't want a pack of mints."

Shawn could practically here Gus's eyes rolling. "Give her some jewelry. Girls love it when you get the that."

Shawn perked up. "That's it, Gus! Thanks a lot. I'll see you at the Christmas party tonight. Bye!" He said excitedly, hanging up the phone.

* * *

When Juliet got home from the police station, she went back to her room, trying to mentally sift through her closet for an outfit to wear tonight. She stifled a laugh when she heard a bad remix of jingle bells as she passed by Shawn's room.

She made her way back into the light yellow room with white accents. Juliet's bedroom was her girly side, filled with scented candles and chick flicks.

She proceeded to open the double closet doors to rummage through what seemed like nothing to where. She finally settled on two choices; A cute green dress and a red sweater with jeans. She decided on the green dress and picked out a gold necklace and matching earrings to go with. She finished with a pair of black heels.

Juliet wandered back into the living room to find Shawn sitting on the beige couch waiting for her. He was wearing a red Christmas sweater with his usual jeans and sneakers.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

She smiled, "Yeah."

* * *

Shawn and Juliet arrived at the Christmas party and said a quick hello to everybody, stopping to hang out with Gus and Kim. Juliet looked around for her partner, who was probably hiding from the party.

"So did you two work everything out from last night?" Kim asked.

Shawn nodded and put his hand around Juliet's shoulder. She shrugged it off not liking the attention in public. "Yeah, we're cool now," He answered.

Gus snickered. "You know where you two are standing," He laughed.

Shawn and Juliet followed his vision upward until their eyes fell upon some mistletoe. "Uh, I-I don't think-"Juliet started.

"Come on, guys, Christmas tradition," Kim said, flashing a smile.

Shawn shrugged, "Jules?"

Everyone focused their vision on Juliet. "Fine," She gave in, "But no physical contact, please. And a quick kiss." She warned.

Shawn didn't give her time to make anymore rules. He dipped his head down and pressed his lips lightly to hers for a few seconds. Then it was over, and the two pulled apart from each other.

The room broke out in cheers and hoots. All except Lassiter who was in the corner grimacing at people who go too close.

Shawn and Juliet broke into a fit of giggles.

* * *

They arrived home a few hours later, sleepily walking in the door. Juliet's arm was looped through Shawn's and her head was resting on his shoulder, eyes closed. Shawn walked over to her couch and sat her down, standing up.

"Mmm, where are you going?" She mumbled sleepily.

"I'm going to get your present." He whispered.

"Can you get yours too? It's under the tree."

"Yeah," He replied before walking inaudibly across the room to the ornament-filled Christmas tree. Juliet and he decorated last Saturday. It had seemed as if she had a story for all her ornaments. He grabbed two presents under the tree and brought it over to wear she sat.

"You can open yours first," She told him, earning a smile.

"If you insist," He said. He tore of the shiny wrapping paper and his face lit up when he saw it. He leaned over and gave Juliet a hug. "Season 1 of The Mentalist on DVD! Thanks, Jules."

He pulled her up off the couch and handed her a shiny silver box with a red bow. She opened it up and her eyes started to water and she covered her mouth. "Oh my God! Shawn, it's beautiful! I love it." Juliet exclaimed, holding up a gold charm bracelet with a diamond encrusted heart and a shiny white pearl.

Shawn watched as she put it on and pointed at the box. She pulled out a small branch of mistletoe. Juliet smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Jules, I have to kiss you. We're standing under mistletoe."

Juliet smiled and bit her lip. "You don't have to use mistletoe to get me to kiss you, Shawn."

Shawn grinned and curled an arm around her waist bringing her flush to him. "Are you sure?"

Juliet blushed and nodded her head. "I'm sure."

For the second time that day, Shawn didn't give her a chance to change her mind. He dropped his head so their lips met. Unsure at first, soon the kiss became more passionate.

The two blindly made their way back to the hallway, carelessly bumping into things as they went. This time though, they knew that the decision they were making was most definitely the right one.

* * *

**Have a Merry Christmas everyone! But before you go I have something to ask of you. Can you please leave a review. It will be my present! And I gave you one.**

**You know you want to press that button right there.**

**So do it.**


	11. Keepin' It Real

****

Disclaimer: You know the drill… It's not mine…

**Author's Note: I want to say that I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have just been really busy and tired lately and I have like a million more excuses but I'll stop and let you read. Sound good? Well, enjoy chapter 11.**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Keepin' It Real_

*

*

*

Juliet yawned and stretched her arms out when she hear the alarm go off. She gasped when her hand collided with a face.

"Ugghh! What was that for?" Shawn mumbled sleepily, grabbing his nose.

Juliet propped herself up on her elbow. "Oh my gosh! Shawn are you okay?" She tilted her head to get a better a look. "Here, let me see."

Shawn slowly lifted his hand and Juliet examined it. "I think you'll be fine, Shawn. I didn't even hit you that hard." She settled herself back on his chest and smile, "Hi."

"Hi," He replied with a smile. Juliet leaned up to plant a lingering kiss on his lips. He bent his head for more but Juliet turned her head down to the side, his kiss landing on her cheeks. He pouted.

She gave him a sad smile, "Sorry, but I have to go to work and so do you," She told him before getting out of bed and getting her work outfit. She stopped beside Shawn and gave him a playful glare.

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up!" He sighed, putting his hands up in defense.

Juliet chuckled as she closed the bathroom door.

* * *

Juliet sighed and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. Apparently, criminals wanted to work on Christmas but not the day after. Plus, she was starving, but didn't have much money for lunch.

She was just starting on some more paperwork when a butt slid across her desk knocking some pencils and papers on the floor. She looked up to find the face belonging to the butt staring down at her smiling.

Her face lit up. "Shawn, what are you doing here?"

He held up a take out bag. "The spirits told me you were hungry. That and you left your lunch on the counter at home."

"Thank you so much," She said.

He smile back, "Your welcome." She smiled and he leaned forward.

"Ah-hem," Chief Vick stood in front of Juliet's desk, "Detective O'Hara, Mr. Spencer, would you to mind joining me in my office."

They looked at each other sheepishly before following the chief into her office. Lassiter was already there, looking impatient.

"I need you to go look at the McGregor crime scene again and see if Mr. Spencer can find anything you missed. This needs to be done."

"Fine, come on." Lassiter said before heading out of the office.

Shawn grabbed Juliet by the hand and jogged to catch up with Lassiter.

"Lassie-face! Can we take Jules's car? I would really like shotgun. Please, please?" Shawn whined.

Lassiter grimaced. "No."

* * *

The trio arrived at the deserted crime scene ten minutes later. Lassiter led the group into a two-story brick house with Juliet beside him and Shawn lagging behind.

Suddenly, Juliet felt an arm yank her into a closet.

"Shawn," she glared at him, "What are you doing." She whispered, exasperated.

He shrugged. "This," Shawn replied before covering her lips with his.

Juliet curled her arms around his neck and let him deepen the kiss.

"O'Hara? Spencer?" Juliet pulled back out of breath.

"Shawn, we should not be doing this in a closet at a crime scene." She said.

Shawn nodded. "I'll save it for at home." He winked, making Juliet blush.

Juliet opened the closet door only to find herself face-to-face with her partner.

"O'Hara, what were you doing in there," he frowned when he saw Shawn exiting behind her, "And with Spencer of all people?"

Juliet blushed, "Um, well, Shawn just wanted to, uh-"

"I thought I saw a spider in here Lassie. And, well, spiders scare me." He told the detective in his best baby voice.

Lassiter mumbled something under his breath and glared, then walked away.

"Shawn, please, you need to behave yourself," Juliet whispered, before joining Lassiter in the living room where the body was found.

There was a dark brown couch near against one wall facing a TV. Two loveseats were placed on opposite sides of a turned over coffee table. There was a dried pool of blood on the white carpet near the table and blood was also splattered on one of the white loveseats.

"O' Hara you can fill Spencer in on what has happened." Lassiter grunted.

Juliet turned to Shawn. "Harrison McGregor was found by his sister-in-law last Monday night. His wife and two younger daughters were at her house because she was in a fight with him. The wife said the back door was broken, but nothing was taken or out of place.

Shawn did a quick overview of the room. "This murder was definitely planned, but by someone he didn't know very well," he adverted his eyes to pieces of glass in the carpet, "His killer also had no need to cover his tracks."

"So this was a work of a professional?" Lassiter questioned.

Shawn looked up and shook his head. "No, this was the work of a serial killer."

* * *

**Again, so sorry I haven't updated in ages. I'll try to update more often. So how does everyone like the new episodes of Psych?**

**I'm having some writer's block with my story, but I think I'm going to add a serial killer (hint hint the crime scene) and I might have him kidnap either Shawn or Juliet. **

**You can review or PM me and tell me which you would rather see.**

**P.S.- I have no clue how serial killers work, so don't get mad if I write something wrong. :)**


End file.
